anniversary
by Red Chocolate
Summary: It's Jack's and Damien three year anniversary. RATED M FOR MATURE


Jack POV

today is my three year anniversary with Damien, and I had everything set up in my room. I was so excited. I decided to where a blue bottom down shirt and light blue jeans. There was a knocked at my door. I started to feel jumpy. I quickly ran to the door and of course it was my man Damien. Looking oh so fiiiiine, I was starting to catch the twins vocab. He was wearing a black tight shirt and dark fitted jeans. I licked my lips.

"Hey there sexy." His deep musical voice rang, sending shivers through my body. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Hey." I reached up to give him a small kiss. I knew he wanted more, but I never wanted to go to far with him. I pulled away before things got carried away.

I pulled him inside and sat him on the couch. His gift was sitting on the counter. I handed it to him. I got in a bracelet that had our names on it.

"Thank you, Jack. This is really beautiful." Damien said looking at me. I knew what he's going to do, so I quickly got up and went to the stacks of DVD's.

"Um, anything you want to watch?" I said, bending down so that I could pick out a movie.

"I like what I'm watching now." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice. I quickly stood up to see him staring at me. I blushed like a madman.

"Okay…huh…" I quickly pulled out any movie. "We could watch this." I said, holding up the Titanic. Damn it. I cursed. He knew how sensitive I get, especially about this movie.

Three hours later…..

I was in tears, and Damien's holding me on his chest. Every time I watch this movie, I feel like he's going to leave me so some reason.

"I don't want you to leave me." I cried.

"I won't." He said stroking my back. I was lying on his chest while he's stroking my back telling me softly how much he loves me and he much he would always want me.

"What if I wasn't able to…" I trailed off knowing that it would be stupid of me to say,

"To what?" he asked.

"Never mind." I said quickly.

"Please tell me." he said. I said nothing. I sat up and went to the small kitchen. I began to fiddle with anything I could get my hands on. I knew I was ruining our Anniversary.

"Jack," Damien called me. I turned to face him, looking down at the floor. Damien lifted my chin up and had me look into his eyes. "Don't be afraid. Don't ever be afraid to tell me what on your mind." I felt butterflies in my stomach at his words.

"I love you Damien. It's just, I wanted to…" I trailed off again.

"You want to what Jack?" Damien asked me.

"I want wanted to open this." I lied, quickly turning around to open the jar of peanut butter. Damien pressed his body against mine and laid him palms on top mines and twisted the top open.

Damien pressed his body to me closer; he stuck his finger in the jar of peanut butter and took out a huge chuck of peanut butter. I watched him as he brought his finger to his lips and slowly sucked on it. A small moan escaped his lips.

"Would you like a taste?" Damien asked in a husky voice. I nodded. He stuck his finger back into the jar and took out and another chunk, and slowly brought up to my face. I sucked on his finger eagerly, causing him to moan. Then that's when I felt it, something pressing hard against my ass.

"Damien...I want…mmmm" Damien started biting softly on my earlobe causing me to gasp loudly.

"What do you want Jack?" Damien whispered grinding me.

"Uh...nothing let's just eat." I tried to move to the other side but Damien grabbed me

"Jack, look at me" I turned around to look at Jack. "Jack, I don't want to pressure you into anything." He told me.

"Damien, I want to but I'm nervous." I said blushing. Damien smiled. I've been want this for a really long time; I knew Damien wanted to.

"Jack if I do something you don't like tell me." Damien said lowering his lips to mines. I nod. He pressed his lips to mines. Damien fingers ran lightly down my clothes, and started to unbutton my shirt.

Damien pulled away once he was done unbuttoning my shirt.

"So beautiful." He growled and roughly grabbed me and pulled me back to my room. He pushed me on the bed and started to kiss me hungrily. I was really starting to like this.

"Damien," I moaned softly. Damien's lips and tongue and teeth assaulted my neck and chest. "I want you to be on top." I said. Damien stopped and flipped us, so he was now on top. "Take off your shirt." I order. He obeyed. As soon as his shirt was off I attacked his lips hungrily, the kiss was rough and hard.

"Was that okay?" I asked breathless.

"It was better than okay." He said. He reached for the bottom on my pants and started to pull it off of me, and I did the same with him. Damien let his hand go back up my left leg and then he started to gently rubbed the tent that my manhood was creating. I moaned. Damien started to kiss me from my neck down to my chest down to my waist.

"Can I go farther?" He asked.

"Yes please."

Damien pulled off my boxer and I was fully naked in front of him. Damien stared at my body, I shyly cover myself.

"Don't cover yourself when you're in front me." he told me softly. I nod and uncovered myself.

"Okay…"

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Damien asked sitting back down on the bed, staring into my eyes, searching for the truth. "I don't want to pressure you." I sat up.

"Just shut up and do this. I really want you Damien, I want only you. I want you to make me yours." he whispered before laying back onto my pillows. I was ready for this.

"All right , well..." Damien took off his boxers. I started at his huge cock. He is a big boy. I licked my lips repeatedly. "Do you have a condom?"

I quickly dug in my side dress-draw and pulled on out and quickly handed it to me. Yes, I was really impenitent.

Damien grabbed the lube and ripped it open and covered himself. He looked at me, to make sure I was really sure about this. I nodded impatiently, with it then he thrust himself into me. I groaned loudly. I shut my eyes tight and grabbed a fist full of Damien's hair, and locked my legs around him. He placed his head into my neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked after about a minutes pasted..

"Yes." I said breathless. He moved slowly in and out of me. Keeping a slow rhyme; he felt so good. It took a whole lot to control myself. "Faster." I moaned. He obeyed and started to move at a faster pace in and out of me, he was groaning my name and telling me how good I felt. He took my dick into his hand and started to jerk me off, I groaned loudly. "Ohhh. That feels good baby." I moaned. He pumped faster and rougher in to me, the bed to started to rock. "More." I groaned as I gripped his forearm.

Our moans filled the room as Damien thrust into me harder.

I could tell that he was getting tired too, so I decided to switch positions. Now I was on top and he was leaning against the head board.

**Damien's POV **

I was leaning against the head board while Jack ride me. God, he is so sexy like this, he smiled and started hopping up and down on my manhood. I moaned loudly. And grabbed his hips, pushing him down harder to me, Jack got the point and started slamming him herself into me. I swear I die and went to heaven because this was amazing. Jack wanted to be in control, but I wasn't having that. I flipped us so this time I was on top again. I slammed myself into Jack as hard as I could, he arched him back. I thought I had him hurt but he had moan loudly.

"Ugh. That...feels...gooood." Jack moaned. I continued slamming myself into him until I was going to Jack a few more times before I exploded inside of him. I clasped on top of him. We were both covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I pulled myself out of Jack and laid beside him.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"No. Thank you." I said. "And happy three year anniversary baby, thank you for the awesome present"

He giggled. "Well then you're welcome." And then he gave me a sweet kiss before drifting off to sleep…


End file.
